stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Carter
| title = Banshee Squadron, | stationed = Serenity | rank = Commander | insignia1 = | image2 = Lee carter2.jpg }} Lee Carter was a Starfleet starfighter pilot that flew with Banshee Squadron from 2370 to 2383. She was promoted from XO to Wing Commander in 2373 when Commander Jasmine Phoenix was killed by the Jem'Hadar during the early days of the Dominion War, and led the squad until the Banshees were disbanded in 2379. She served briefly aboard the . In 2380, she successfully petitioned Starfleet to reform the Banshees, and led them until late 2383 when she and several of her squadmates were transferred to the . (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) History Lee Carter was born in Cochrane City on Alpha Centauri II. She came from a family with a very long history in Starfleet. The earliest Starfleet Carters served aboard the first starships. They fought in the Human-Romulan War and participated in countless first contacts. Lee herself joined Starfleet in 2366, a year before the Wolf 359 disaster. She served with distinction in various fighter wings, and very quickly earned her "Ace" pilot status. During the Dominion War, she shot down several Jem'Hadar fighters and even managed to destroy a heavy Breen cruiser during the last days of that conflict. When Banshee Squadron's Wing Commander Jasmine Phoenix was killed during a daring raid deep into Dominion-held space, Lee took the reigns. She was decorated numerous times for bravery and twice for being severely wounded in action. After the Dominion War, Banshee Squad was sent to various other trouble spots around the Federation to help quell the disturbances, but four years after the War, Banshee Squadron was disbanded. Lee then took assignments piloting admirals and ambassadors around in in-system shuttlecraft, but that did not prove to be very fulfilling, so in 2380 when the opportunity came to sign aboard the assigned to a long-range exploratory mission, she didn't hesitate. While aboard the Knight, she lobbied for the reactivation of her old squad, arguing that the starship needed the extra support out on the galactic rim. Her request was granted. When the trans-Briar Patch sectors became embroiled in the Mulluran Wars, Carter distinguished herself and her team by leading them in several missions critical to the overall war effort, and contributed significantly to the Federation's victory there. While much of her career was as a combat officer on the front lines, Lee Carter was also an explorer in the finest Starfleet tradition. She participated in the first contact with the Aqrabu on the other side of the Black Gate, and with the planet-being Gaia. In 2384, she accepted a promotion to First Officer of the which was assigned to more fully explore the trans-Briar Patch sectors. Personality Lee Carter was a calm and composed leader, and her experiences during the Dominion War hardened her into a fearless warrior. She had a sharp and analytical mind. The focus of her life was her career. Category:Star Trek: Banshee Squadron Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel